The Unwanted Marriage
by animechick101
Summary: Well..this is my first summary so bare with me.. Van is pushed into a wedding he, well, doesn't want to be pushed in, and Hitomi wants to go back to Gea. I FINISHED IT!!!!Please R&R!
1. The Wish

  
The Unwanted Marriage  
DISCLAMER-I own NOTHING except for uhhh..The Zibach princess and her father.  
"Oh Hitomi, I miss you so." Van sighed as he looked off, hoping to see a bright light in the distance.   
"Van! Lord Van!" Merle looked distressed at her seventeen-year-old playmate. "Van, I don't want to obset you or anything, but she's not gonna be here by tomorrow."  
"Who says she has to be here tomorrow?"  
"The WEDDING is tomorrow, and if you're hoping to have her prance in and tell you to stop and marry her, that she wants to live in Gea, that's not going to happen."  
"I don't know if there is going to be a wedding, at least not tomorrow."   
"WHAT!!!" Merle fell out of her perch on the roof to the balcony's floor.  
"I thought you had it all planned out, and that one princess from Zibach ...you can't CANCEL NOW!!"  
"Exactly, she's from ZIBACH! I mean I have to be crazy to marry her!" Van shook his head in defiance knowing Hitomi wouldn't approve either.  
"You know that they're our allies, and that war type thing is done, and for that matter so is Hitomi, so GET OVER IT!" Merle jumped on the rail to speak in Van's face.  
"There's something sneaky about her, and I don't like it." Van pointed a finger in Merle's face. "I'm not marrying her without putting up a fight."  
"You're hopeless, you know that?" The fifteen-year-old cat girl sighed and jumped effortlessly onto the roof and back in her room.  
"There's gotta be something wrong, I mean when I thought about taking in that one girl from Zibach to be a soldier everyone practically freaked out." Van wondered, his mind boggled from the events from yesterday, and last week.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"HITOMI!! ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?" Yukari scanned the high school track and called out again, "COME ON HITOMI!", she sighed with exasperation.   
"Yah, of course I'm coming!" Hitomi made one last lap and trotted over to her friend. She usually spent her evenings at the track since she got back from Gea two years before.   
"Let's go, I promised to meet Amano at the mall!" Yukari walked away briskly leaving her friend running after her, rolling her eyes. With one last look at the general direction of the track she walked she walked in helping Yukari look for Amano.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ummm, Van, don't you think it would be best if you got some sleep?" One of the royal advisers tapped his king on the back and motioned toward his sleeping chambers.   
" Yes, one second." Van pulled his eyes away from the town and walked inside. He knew the real reason that everyone was begging him to sleep was because of the wedding. He stood thinking of a way to postpone the unwanted marriage but, when he was stumped, he took everyone's advice and slipped into bed, hoping for a clear mind in the morning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hitomi looked far into the distance on a bench outside the mall. She had left Amano and Yukari staring into each other's eyes. With a sudden burst of energy she stood up and jogged back to the track were all of her adventures had started.  
"I know it can't happen all over again, but nowadays I wish it could." Hitomi sighed. "I wish I could go back to Gea." And millions and millions of miles away a distraught ruler made the same wish.  
  
  
Well 'dya like it?? I hope so. If you have any comments or constructive criticism just e-mail me at msanime@hotmail.com (notice I did NOT mention flamers) If SOMEBODY likes it I'll upload the 2nd part!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Path To Pain

The Unwanted Marriage P2  
~*~DISCLAMER~*~ I DO NOT own Escaflowne. I only own Princess Olivia and her father.   
  
"WAKE UP!!! TODAY'S THE BIG DAY!" Merle happily sang as she startled a reluctant sleeper.  
"Merle!" Van mumbled as he threw his pillow at the excited cat-girl.  
"What was THAT for?!!!" Merle looked ruffled as she smirked and replied, "You're turning into Hitomi, and trust me, that's not a complement."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hitomi yawned and stretched as she rolled over, expecting to catch the floor right before she fell, like she always did. Instead she got a mouthful of grass.   
"What in the world???" She stood up to see beautiful green land. Instead of her PJs she was fully dressed in her school uniform. A group of horsemen rode my and she breathed the word, "Gea.."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Please don't do that." Princess Olivia leaned onto Van's shoulder and he shrugged it off. "Stop it!!! After all I am your future wife." Van shuddered and told himself not to think about the torture living with this woman would be like.  
"My gawd, I almost lost my cool." thought Olivia. "I must be careful, Daddy would be very unhappy if I lost Fanelia's trust, and we need all that this dinky place can offer."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"SIR!, PLEASE WAIT!!!" Hitomi ran down the gravel road after a farmer-looking gentleman. He turned around and slowed his horses to a stop.  
"Yes?"   
"Oh thank goodness" she panted and jogged to catch up with him. "How far away is Fanelia?"  
"Oh, lemme think, about a good days walk from here."  
"And in miles..?"  
"Around thirty."  
"In what direction?"  
"Oh! Silly me! Go north until you reach Palace and then east from there.  
"Thanks a bunch!"   
"My pleasure!" and Hitomi started off in a fast pace as the farmer chuckled, "She looks so eager, it's like she's trying to take that one king's hand before he marries Princess Olivia. What's his name again? Oh yes, Van Fanel."  
  
  
I know, I know *bows* I'm just talented. LOL Whatever. I'm kidding. Anyway if you have any comments or constructive criticism, (notice I did NOT say flamers) please e-mail me at msanime@hotmail.com. THANKS! If anybody likes this I'll write the 3rd part. And, I promise, the 3rd part will be longer. A LOT longer.  



	3. A Strange Turn

The Unwanted Marriage P3  
NOTES* I guess you could say this part takes a weird turn...   
  
"So what time is this wedding to be held?" Olivia smiled and flashed her eyes at Van.  
"Umm, well I think around 7 or 8 tonight, but I don't plan to be there."  
"Why not!! Do you not like me!?!"   
"Never mind." It took all the endurance the poor boy had to not yell, slap her, and tell Missy Olivia he didn't want to marry her.  
"Something's wrong, that potion doesn't work on him. I just took it an hour ago, and it worked on all the other men. I gotta tell daddy that his love potion isn't working. Just one look should make him go crazy. I mean, it had to work before because all the advisers wouldn't let me even think I was going to marry him if they hadn't been totally in love with me. I swear, if daddy doesn't work this out soon he truly won't be at the wedding tonight, and then what will we do? We need all the stuff this town has to offer, and pretty soon it'll be too expensive to make this potion, but if I marry him soon, I'll be queen and no one would dare defy me!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Okay, focus Hitomi, focus, almost at Palas, you can take a break there." Hitomi paused quickly then started off in a faster pace then before. "Man, I never knew walking for four hours would be that hard. I mean I guess it must be hard if I'm TALKING TO MYSELF!" Hitomi ran her fingers through her hair and kept repeating, "Half way through, I'm almost half way through, just think of Van, almost half way through."  
"Ma'am, would you like a ride?" A handsome stranger stood up and offered her his hand.   
"Uhh, sure, I guess." Hitomi looked into this strangers eyes and tried to decide if she should trust him  
"Where to?"  
"Well I'm heading to Fanelia, but Palas would be fine." The brunette blushed as she hopped aboard.   
"Heading in to see the wedding?"   
"What wedding?"   
"Well, the young king's, of course!"  
"I didn't know he was getting married!" Hitomi mumbled and her eyes started watering.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."  
"Trust me, you didn't. I was just surprised."  
"Do you know Van Fanel? I've had that problem before, your own friend not inviting you to their wedding!" he chuckled.  
"I guess you could say that, and you're right, he didn't invite me, the nerve!" Hitomi laughed and promised herself she would ask Millerna when they got to Palas. It had to be just a rumor, and that's it. It just had to be.   
"Kid?"   
"Huh?" Hitomi woke from her daydream, only to see that they were in Palas. "Oh, yes, thank you a lot for the ride!" She jumped off the carriage, as he ran after her.  
"HEY!! I DIDN'T GO 30 MILES OUT OF THE WAY TO LET YOU GO WITHOUT PAY!!"  
"YOU DIDN'T MENTION THAT BEFORE!" Hitomi maneuvered around all the people (or animal-people) until she showed up at the palace.   
He mumbled, "Forget it. I can't go in there and demand for cash. Those fancy people don't get it. They don't understand why I would want a little extra money." He turned around, and, full of anger, walked back to his carriage.  
"Excuse me, do you by chance know where Princess Millerna is?" The seventeen-year-old girl politely asked a guard.  
"None of your business!"  
"For your information, I happen to be a FRIEND of Millerna's!"  
"Tell it to the judge!"  
"If I have to, I will!!"  
"Hitomi!?! Hitomi, is something wrong? Why are you here!?!" Millerna cascaded down the stairs.  
"Millerna, I have a question to ask you."  
"Yes?"  
"Is Van getting married tonight?"  
"Oh Hitomi! I'm so sorry! Yes, he is, didn't you know!?!"  
"Well, no!! I mean I just got here.." she glanced at her watch, "Five hours ago!"  
"Dear me! Only five hours, and you're told such horrible news!"  
"But why?" Hitomi's shoulder's shook as she sobbed.  
"Oh Hitomi.. He's seventeen. That's very late not to be married in a royal family. Usually they're wed by fifteen." Millerna comforted the brunnette.   
"I wish I could see that wedding, just to give him a piece of my mind!" Hitomi's grief turned into resentment.  
"You can come to the wedding with me and Allen, but I seriously suggest you don't 'Give him a piece of his mind' as you put it." I know it'll be painful, but it might be the last time you see him...ever!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Three Hours Later, In Fanelia, The Castle's~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Grounds~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(After lots and LOTS of pushing and yelling, and even a threat from Alan -whoa- they shoved an unhappy Hitomi in the carriage)  
  
"Well Hitomi, don't you like weddings?" Millerna looked back. Glare. She tried again. "You know, it could be worse.." she glanced at Hitomi. The angry brunette rolled her eyes. "I GIVE UP!! SOMEDAY YOU WILL THANK ME FOR THIS, BUT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!   
"In that case, I'll stop HERE." The carriage bumped to a fast halt.  
"This, Miss Hitomi, is your stop!" the guard, in fact the same she had quarreled with earlier, opened the door for here departure looking quiet relived.   
"Thank you", she smiled meanly at the flustered guard.  
"Uhh, my pleasure..." Hitomi stepped off the low step and looked around for Merle.   
"I can't believe I'm actually LOOKING for that brat. I mean, two years ago I detested her!"  
"H-h-Hitomi??" Merle nervously glanced at her. "I wasn't expecting you at Van's wedding!!"  
"Well, neither was I. Thanks to Millerna and Allen, here I AM!" She pounded her foot on the ground. "Where is the Broom?" Hitomi tried to ask calmly, but had to clench her jaw to stop from yelling.  
"Uh, in the castle, Olivia's chambers." She smirked, rubbing it in Hitomi's face that she knew something the older of the two did not.  
"You know, you haven't changed ONE BIT!" Hitomi shook a fist in front of her face, and started toward the castle. "Why would he be in the Bride's room? I mean, I don't want to intrude on something.."  
"Uh miss, I'm pretty sure you aren't allowed to go in there." A sentry spoke kindly, but firmly.  
"I'm sorry sir. If these were normal measures, I'd wouldn't go any further. But, they aren't, and I am." Hitomi used her developed track skills to shift around the guard. Jogging toward Van's chamber.(she figured that Miss Bride Olivia would have her chambers close to Van's.   
"Perfect!" she grinned suddenly, knowing this had to be that little brat's room. She paced herself, and opened the door. Amazed that it wasn't locked, she walked in quietly, and, made a semicircle from the doorway to were Van was standing. Without speaking she stood in face to face with him, whipped out her fist, and stood in an awkward fighting position. "This isn't me! What am I doing! I don't even know how to fight, more importantly I haven't in my lifetime, and he's got a sword!! You STUPID PERSON!!" With those thoughts she sighed deeply and put both fists at her side, defeated. "Hitomi?" Van's gentle voice cleansed her emotional wounds, an without realizing why, a bitter tear made it's way down her cheek.  
  
  
So? Did you like it? Huh? Did you think it was terrible? Huh? Well e-mail me!! (msanime@hotmail.com), or review! I REALLY appreciate what you think! Truly! I do!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Two Letters

The Unwanted Marriage, P4  
  
Geef, I'm sorry for waiting so long before posting this chapter, it's short and sweet, just like most of my chapters, but I plan to have the last part up in at least 2 hours. But, I can't make any promises! Also, it's a little strange, not written as good as I usually try to write, but I wanted it up as soon as possible.  
  
Hitomi looked to her left side, to hide the crimson crawling up her cheeks. It soon disappeared as she made a shocking discovery.   
"VAN!! LOOK AT THIS!!!!!!" Hitomi excitedly motioned to a piece of paper, looking closer at it, a letter, addressed to Daddy. "Van! Read it!"  
"I am!"  
  
My Dearest Daughter,  
Darling, please check Van's habits and report back to me..   
  
Yours,  
Daddy  
  
Under that one...  
  
Dear Daddy,  
Nothing's that unusual, except he stares at the Mystic Moon a lot. I'll admit that IS a little strange, but still...  
  
Zibach Princess,  
Olivia  
  
"You are marrying a ZIBACH PRINCESS!!" Hitomi looked at disbelief at the raven haired prince.   
"Hitomi! You don't understand." He mumbled.   
"How DARE you!!! You insensitive jerk!" Her misted eyes suddenly turned sharp with anger as she lifted up her hand and slapped him.  
"What was that for!" He put his hand on his cheek and yelled as she left. "You don't even know the whole story!"   
"I think I do!" She ran back and took the three letters off the desk and crumpled them up in her fist. "Good Bye."  
  
As Hitomi left, Olivia rushed up to Van, who's cheek was bruising. "Vanny Darling, why are you in my room?" Suddenly her sick mind thought up an answer. "Oh sweetie, not before the wedding!"   
"Get away from me!!" Van yelled as he unsheathed his sword. Backing up to the door, he once again sheathed it and ran after the brunette.  
"Well that wasn't very nice." She pouted. Then she quickly looked on her desk, and seeing the three letters gone she stood up quickly. "That...That..." She stood up and ran out of her bedroom door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, anyways, it's short and sweet, but so are most of my chapters, I plan to write the next part soon! Please review and tell me your comments! Thanks! 


	5. The End, or the Beginning?

The Unwanted Marriage, P5  
  
Okay, I'm planning for this to be the last one, and a lot longer than all of my chapters, but we'll see how things go. * DISCLAMER * I DO NOT own Escaflowne, but I do own Missy Olivia, so, there! ^_^  
  
"Hitomi, listen to me! I promise, I didn't want, I SWEAR!" Van took off after the speeding Hitomi. "I can't believe you. After all you, I did, you're marrying a ZYBACH! Do you KNOW how many lives where lost in that war? Do you have ANY idea??" Hitomi ran faster with a new fit of rage. Seeing a door she knew even he couldn't penetrate, namely the girls' bathroom, she stepped inside and sat on the sink. "This is ridiculous Hitomi! Can't I just explain?" Van pounded on the door. "No!" Hitomi exclaimed. "You have nothing to explain." "Hitomi! Is there anyone in there?" Van took a deep breath put a hand over his eyes, and stepped inside. "Hitomi?" He asked, groping the wall. He squinted his eyes open just a little bit, took her hand, and led her outside of the bathroom. "Hitomi, you have got to let me explain!" He cried. Van took her shoulders and put them against the wall, ensuring she would not run away. "Will you let me explain?" He mumbled, tears filling his eyes. As the raven-haired King bit his lip to stop the tears, Hitomi burst down. "How could you! I thought I loved you! I thought you were WORTH loving!" Tears filled her eyes and she did not hold them back. They came rushing out of her eyes. Suddenly weakening, she leant against Van for support. She glanced up for a moment, and saw the King silently weeping. He looked absolutely irresistible. The brunette stood on her toes and slowly, softly, kissed Van. Her sobbing slowed down and came to a stop. "I can't stay mad at you, can I, Van?" She hugged him, Van gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, and she looked at his unruly locks of raven hair and demanded, "Explain."  
  
THE END  
  
Okay, I wanted this one to be longer, but this seemed like the perfect place to stop! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic!! Bye bye for know! 


End file.
